Container closures having separate, removable covers have long been used. However, separate covers can be accidentally dropped or lost.
Further, use of a separate, removable cover is inconvenient in many situations. Containers for personal care products, such as lotions and the like, are frequently carried by people in pockets or purses. When it is desired to dispense the container contents, the person may not be able to conveniently use both hands in manipulating the container, and the person may find it difficult to properly dispense the container contents with one hand while holding the removed cover in the other hand.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a means for mounting a container with a closure having a connected cover which would permit use of the container without the inconvenience of having to remove and hold a separate cover.
Containers for fluid materials are typically used by pouring or dispensing the fluid material from the container after it has been opened. Some containers, however, are used in a particular way to facilitate the application of the fluid to a particular surface, including a surface of the human body, such as the skin on various areas of the body. Regardless of whether or not the cover of a closure on such a container is separately removable, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for facilitating the application of the container fluid contents to the receiving surface. It would also be desirable to provide a suitble structure on a closure for maintaining a supply of the fluid contents in an appropriate manner for application with relative ease.
In addition, with a container closure from which a fluid material is dispensed, it would be desirable to ensure that the closure is leak tight when the cover is closed. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a closure with a dispensing applicator having an improved sealing structure.